


Molly Wobblus Interruptus

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After the war....a beautiful tender moment between a witch and her wizard....NOT!





	Molly Wobblus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Just a drabble  


* * *

He took her by the waist turning her, he was growling, actually growling. Molly stifled a giggle.  
  
Seemingly effortlessly he lifted her onto the kitchen counter. She hoped he wouldn't, like the last time, put his back out.  
  
With a click of his fingers he vanished her knickers.  
  
He was going to pay for that, she was down to a few less than presentable pairs, as he had been dispensing with them at an astonishing rate since their daughter's wedding.  
  
Even as she wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his buttocks, he reached both hands up her blouse to slip her breasts free of her bra.  
  
They weren't as firm at the first time, nor should they be, the ensuring years had seen seven of his children suckled, while he had filled in the gaps. Arthur had aways been a bit of a tit man.  
  
"Mollywobbles" he said, almost with the delight of a small boy. He jiggled her breasts. "Mollywobbles."  
  
Molly fumbled for his belt buckle, shoving both his trousers and his Chudley cannons boxer shorts into a pool around his ankles  
  
She was ready, and she reached for his manhood to guide it into her when...  
  
The kitchen door opened.  
  
Arthur stiffened, and Molly closed her eyes not willing to meet those of whom ever had just opened the door.  
  
She heard a crash as the door slammed shut.  
  
"Bloody hell I'm blind." exclaimed the familer voice.  
  
Ronald. Her youngest boy.  
  
"For goodness sake you should have knocked."  
  
And Hermione, his wife.  
  
'That's not too bad' thought Molly. Hermione could be relied upon to be discrete.  
  
"What wrong Ron?"  
  
Oh bloody hell it was one of the twins...  
  
"Bother." said her husband  
  
'Bother?' at a time like this? 'Bother?' Arthur had clearly been spending too much time reading 'Winnie the pooh' to his grandchildren.  
  
"WAY TO GO DAD!" came a chorus that could only mean that both Fred & George were present.  
  
"WOO! WOO!"  
  
"What's going on?" came the gentle baritone that was Charlie Weasley.  
  
"Old Man's seeing to the old lady." said one twin. "In the kitchen." continued the other.  
  
"George zer are children prezent."  
  
Fleur.  
  
"And I suppose Ron walked in on them?"  
  
William.  
  
Arthur sighed. "I think the moment is lost dear."  
  
He stepped away from her, bending over to collect his trousers.  
  
"It can't posibly get worse." Molly said smiling wanely.  
  
"No I suppose it can't..."  
  
Ginny's voice came barreling in from the backyard.  
  
"I hope to Merlin's sake Mum remembered the contraception charm."  
  
It could.


End file.
